


Love Nest

by acuity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John's heat approaches, he starts to notice Dave going through some peculiar behavior changes of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I published on here, hopefully not the last.

It started about a week ago. 

Dave was never one to be so outwardly affectionate. He preferred to be subtle about it in hopes that you didn't catch on. But unfortunately for him, you always knew what he was up to. He couldn't hide shit from you if he tried, which he does, often. 

This time is different though. He's constantly waiting on you hand and foot. He's taken care of the cleaning, the cooking, he's given you full body massages almost everyday, and he showers you with kisses and affection any chance he gets. He insists that you don't have to do anything and to just enjoy the attention; so you do. It's no surprise to you that he's nesting. As your alpha, it's instinctual for him to start preparing for when your heat starts. That means preparing your love nest (apartment) for the days to come, and making sure you feel loved and cared for. Honestly, it's adorable. He's adorable. 

You're currently watching him dig through your shared closet. From the looks of it, he's looking for something important. 

"John, do you know where all the clean bedsheets ran off to? Because they sure as fuck aren't where I last left them," he says throwing some t-shirts on the floor besides him. He's made a mess of the closet at this point. 

"They're in the hall closet along with all the other blankets, where they belong." 

Dave looks up from his search and gives you the most annoyed glare he could muster. "Egbert, remember last time we didn't have fresh sheets around? he starts, "You got a rash the size of texas on your ass, do you really want to go through that again? More importantly, do you want _me_ to go through that again?" 

You can feel your face turn red at the memory. You both had forgotten to change the sheets after mating because 1) they were too far away and 2) you were both too tired to care. It was a disaster, and that rash itched like a bitch and took an entire week to clear up. That week you learned that your slick had terrible downsides. "Okay fine, you can put them back in the closet, but they go back in the hall closet after all this is over," you relent.

Dave gives you a smug look and goes out to the hall closet. "Fine, but you know I'm just doing what's best for you, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah. You're just making sure that my heat is comfortable and I don't accidentally die from not taking care of myself, I know. Bluh, why are you always right about these things?" you say with an exasperated huff. 

"Because you're mine and I know these things," He calls from the hallway. "Besides, that rash seriously made shit worse for all of us. I'd much rather walk on legos for all eternity than deal with that shit again." 

It's not like you can't take care of yourself. It just that when you're in heat, it feels like you're dealing with the worst flu of your life. During the week of your heat, you're very much bed-ridden for most of it. You can barely move, let alone stand because you just feel so hot and weak and _horny_. Dave knows this, and stays with you as much as he can. He feeds you, cleans you and makes sure you're hydrated. And as your alpha he makes sure you're knotted by the end of the ordeal to sate your overbearing lust. 

As an alpha he also goes through urges, but he's able to control them better than you can. All he gets is the need to fuck anything that moves, in this case, you. But you--you got the short of the stick. It's a good thing Dave is such a good alpha and is always wary of your needs so that he knows exactly how to take care of you. Nesting is no exception. 

He walks toward the bed and sits next you. "Also, I want to make sure I can ravish you longer without such long interruptions," He says in a low voice and completes it with a small peck to your lips. 

You roll your eyes at him, but you can't help but blush. "Daaaaaave, stop it, we still have a week before this whole thing starts." 

"Doesn't mean we can't fool around now" he says as he starts to nip at your neck. You can't say you aren't aroused by his ministrations, because you are very much aroused. He knows exactly how to play you, and you're starting to regret that. "Dave," you gasp when he starts sucking on your collarbone. That only serves as encouragement for him to continue devouring your neck in small love bites and kisses. 

"Dave," you try again "Not now, you have things to do," your voice shaky from all the attention. 

He quickly looks up, "like what?" he asks "did I forget something? Do you need anything? I'll go get it right now," he starts to stand up to leave before you catch his hand. "Dave, no, stay," He gives you a confused look. "Then what do I need to do?"

"Cuddle me." 

Dave's face goes from confused to annoyed to one of pure love. It's still so weird seeing him this expressive, especially with how he looks at you with so much love in his eyes. You almost want to shove his shades back on his face, almost. 

"You got it babe." He smiles softly and you swear you can hear angels singing."I'll give you all the cuddles you want," he scoops you up and arranges you on the bed. "Dave!" you squeak. "I can move on my own, you prick, let go!"

"Yeah, but this is more fun," he says as he hugs you from behind. "besides, don't act like you don't like it," You have to admit he's right, but he doesn't have to know that. 

You hold his hand in yours. "Dave, have you ever thought about having kids?" 

The room turns silent and you think Dave has fallen asleep. But then you feel him squeeze your fingers. "Yeah," he says softly, almost inaudible. 

You turn around in his arms and look into his brilliant red eyes. "Would you like to try?" Dave looks at you surprised. "You mean it?" He asks, excitement clear in his voice. 

 

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" you ask. "I want to have children with you, will you let me?" you whisper. 

Instead of responding, he kisses you. It's the softest and sweetest kiss, and it's oh so wonderful. You melt into it instantly. You slide your fingers into his soft blond hair and bring him as close to you as you can, chest meeting chest. Dave holds your waist and caresses the exposed skin above your sweatpants. Dave is just as ready for this next milestone as you are, you realize. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss and looks at you with such adoration. "Yes," he says. "Yes, I want to have baby Daves with you," he finishes. 

And with that, the moment is ruined. "Dave, you shit, way to ruin the moment," you huff as you sit up. "Besides there's gonna be baby Johns too." 

"Fine, we'll have both. Hell we'll have many of them, the more the better. It'll be like a little tyke army. But right now, just get back here and let me cuddle you," he says as he pulls you back down the bed. You feel his hands reach around your waist and you settle in like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

"Dave.I Love you," You feel him caressing your stomach and the gentle breeze in the back of your head from his breathing. It's pleasant.

"I love you too, John. So much," he kisses the back of your head to make his point clear. 

And somehow you fall asleep with his hand gently rubbing your stomach, and you dream of your little tyke army.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the SEX

"Dave." 

That's all you can say at this point. That's all you've managed to say tor the past couple days. Today isn't much different. Since your heat started, you haven't been able to think clearly, except for one thing-you want Dave. You've spent the majority of the time writhing in bed, waiting for Dave to come home and fuck you senseless. It's the only way all this heat you're feeling will go away, at least that's your theory. God you hate going through these cycles.

"Dave," you moan out again, and you feel a light breeze next to you. A cold towel makes it to your forehead and you open your eyes to see a pair of aviator shades with a mop of blond hair looking directly at you from above. 

"I'm here, babe. Don't worry, I'm here," He assures you as he wipes the sweat from your face with the damp towel. "Do you need anything, are you hungry? Want me to--"

"Fuck me," you don't even let him finish, you just want him inside you. That's all you've been craving all this time and damn it if you're not gonna try your hardest to make it happen. 

Dave remains silent above you. His stupid shades make it difficult to figure out what he's thinking, so you try again. "Please Dave, I want your knot inside of me, please I can't wait anymore." 

But it's enough, because next thing you know, Dave is attacking your mouth with a searing kiss; one that will no doubt leave your lips bruised from the pressure. It doesn't take you long to return the kiss as you're currently running on hormones and pure lust. You can feel your scent glands releasing your scent into the room. This only encourages Dave to ravish your mouth even more until he starts peppering your face with kisses. 

"Dave," you encourage and he takes the bait as he starts kissing down your chin, to your neck where he starts nipping at your skin. He hasn't said a word, but you couldn't care less as he starts sucking a mark right in the juncture of your neck. He knows exactly which spots make you squirm and he's making sure he gets each one. 

He kisses up to your ear and takes it into his mouth as he playful bites it. You can hear his heavy breathing and most of all you can _smell him._ "Ready for me to fuck you into the mattress, babe" he says in low husky voice. Your eyes just about roll behind your head, as you let out an embarrassing moan. 

"Dave, please, stop teasing," you whine. You can feel yourself getting wet between you legs and the more he teases you the more uncomfortable it gets. 

Dave seems to sense your discomfort and moves back down to remove your sweat pants. You had had gone without a shirt because you were just too hot to handle too many layers. And to Dave's amusement he found that you had also gone without underwear; not that you needed them to begin with. 

Once Dave had removed all your clothes, you were left completely vulnerable to his gaze. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat as you spread out your legs to present yourself to him. You put your hands above your head as a sign of submission as your alpha crawled on top of you.

He kissed you once more and you let him. You were completely at his mercy and all you could do was let out mewl after mewl from how good it felt. 

Dave started to move down your body, kissing you wherever he went. He kissed down your thighs and you could feel even more slick rushing out of you. You moaned more from displeasure than anything else. You wanted Dave inside of you god damn it, and he was being a complete and utter asshole about it. 

"Dave, just _fuck_ me already, please I'm begging you. Fuck me." you let out with an air of exasperation. How you managed to sound so clear is a miracle on its own. 

"Alright, sheesh," he responds as he danced his fingers around your entrance. "Impatient much? " he added as he finally slid a finger into your hole, quickly establishing a rhythm as he pumped it inside you. You were too busy rolling your eyes behind your head to respond. It felt so _good_ , but you wanted _more_ , so much more. 

You didn't even notice that you had said that aloud until you felt dave sliding it another finger and then another as the burning sensation of being stretched increased. You were used to it by now, so it was just mild discomfort. A couple more pumps and Dave deemed you ready. 

Dave stood up and started removing his clothes. You questioned why he was still clothed, but he was quickly back on top of you before you were able to vocalize the thought.

"Ready for my knot, babe?" he said in a low voice, "Because I'm about to plow you into the sheets," he added. 

"Instead of drowning me in your corny dirty talk" you breathed out "fuck me already," you let out. "Please, Dave, make me yours," you added, letting out more of your scent and rolling your hips to his for good measure. 

It works. Dave let out a low moan and with that, he started to sink into your hole. His cock felt hot and heavy inside you, but you were too busy throwing your head back in pleasure to care. It felt so good to be filled. Once Dave had his entire length inside you, he looked up as locked eyes with yours. He looked like he wants to eat you and you completely okay with that.

"Ready?" You nodded an affirmative, too dizzy with desire to form words. 

Dave held your hands above your head and slid partially out of you, then quickly rammed back and you let out a scream of pleasure. His pace was fast and he gave you no mercy as he continued to suck marks on your neck. 

All you could do is let out a series of moans and mewls accompanied by a chorus of Dave's name. And then he found it, your prostate, and your back arched from the bed as you screamed out Dave's name once more. "There, please there" you breathed out as best as you can, and bless his soul he understood and started aiming for that one spot. You were quickly becoming undone with all the stimulation. 

Dave kissed you once more and you let him pry your mouth open to let his hot tongue in. He licked inside your mouth and you felt drool pooling out of the corners, but you didn't care. YOu just wanted him everywhere. 

You were close, oh so close and you seriously didn't think you would last much longer. Dave put his lips to your ear and whispered tenderly "That's it baby, let go. Come for me, sweetheart. Come on," and that was it. You released your load onto your chests with a cry of Dave's name and you went boneless in his arms. 

Yet to finish he kept pounding into you, but he was close and you could feel his knot swelling inside you. 

After a few more thrusts, his knot caught in your hole, swelling completely and he too let go. You could feel him releasing inside of you as he shuddered. 

He peppered your neck with kisses, anywhere he could reach, he made sure to show you how much he loves you. He finally looked up and locked eyes with you completely sated. It wouldn't be for another couple hours before you'd be able to separate. 

Dave arranged you both on your bed as best as he could in your current position. Somehow you ended up on top of him, resting your head on his chest. 

"Do you think--, " you began. "Do you think this time I'll actually get pregnant? " 

You could feel dave's breath on your hair, "Let's hope so. If not, there's still a couple more times we can try this week." You're almost positive he's smirking at that statement. 

"Daaave, I'm serious!" 

"So am I," he says." If not today, we have many more chances to try. Whichever time we get lucky, I'll be happy. " You smile at that and kiss his chest to let him know how much that means to you. 

"Now go to sleep, we can talk more about it later, once you feel better."

"Fine," you pout,and you're sure he can hear it in your voice because he lets out a snort. 

"Good night, John." 

"G'night," you say as sleep claims you. He kisses your forehead, but you barely register it as sleep finally takes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I'm still laughing about it.  
> Might add one last chapter, but that depends on the responses honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

You're John Egbert and you're currently at your local pharmacy.

You came here for one specific reason. You hadn't gotten your heat this cycle and you were worried something was wrong. Not only that, but you felt sick more often and you definitely felt more tired than usual. You didn't want to tell Dave because you just know he'll blow it out of proportions. Maybe you were just late? 

It wasn't until you had talked to Rose that she suggested you might just be pregnant. And now you've taken it upon yourself to buy a home pregnancy test and find out for yourself. Honestly, nothing would make you happier, so you hope Rose's suspicions are true. 

After debating brands and prices, you finally chose a test and went to pay for it at the cash register. The cashier gave you a knowing look as she scanned the box and you flushed in embarrassment. You can't help being embarrassed, this is all new to you after all. 

You didn't want to risk seeing Dave before you find out your results, so you drove to the nearest gas station to use their restroom. Instructions were simple enough and you followed them to the letter.

After waiting the required 5 minutes you stopped your pacing and finally checked the little test stick. On it, you saw 2 pink lines, 2 pink lines that meant you tested positive, you were pregnant. 

You were ecstatic! And it felt so surreal to know that you were going to have a baby. You walked to your car shaking from how giddy you were. After giving yourself minutes to catch your breath you drove home, not sure how you'd break the news to Dave. 

It's not that you were worried he might not like it... okay, you were worried about precisely that. Although he had told you previously that nothing else would make him happier, it was still a big change and responsibility, a big enough deal that you were worried he might've change his mind. 

As you enter your apartment, you see Dave working furiously in the kitchen, presumably making dinner. He's not very good at it, but you let him anyway. Besides, it's not like he'll let you pry him away from the kitchen. Just because you're not in heat doesn't mean he's not in nesting mode. You wonder if he can tell that you're late. He's usually good at figuring these things out. 

"I'm home."

He stops what he's doing and looks at you "Welcome back, babe. How was work?" 

"It was fine, just tired now," you say as you flop onto the couch. "How was your day?"

He leaves the kitchen in favor of joining you, pulling you into his lap " Very busy, I need to get us ready for when you start your heat after all" he says as he gives you a quick squeeze and a kiss on your nose. 

You hum quietly, breathing in Dave's scent. It's always been comforting to you, just resting your head on his shoulder and letting his strong arms pull you close. This was good, this was more than good. You relax in his arms and let the soothing smell of him lull you into a sense of calm. The last thing you feel are fingers combing through your hair and you let sleep claim your conscious. 

It's dark when you finally wake up from your nap. You're on your bed, which means Dave must've carried you here once you fell asleep. It's then that you remember about your pregnancy. You rub your stomach, smile on your face. You still can't believe there's a little person forming inside of you. You roll out of bed and head for the door, you have to tell Dave one way or another. All you could hope for is that he'd take it kindly. 

You find Dave sprawled on the couch watching some drama on television. He might say he watches them for the irony, but you're certain he watches them because he genuinely likes them. You know your dork of a mate all too well. 

He sees you as you approach the coach, he sits up holding his arms out for you to fall into them, so you do. He quickly arranges you so that you're sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder and his arm encircling your waist. This is your favorite position to cuddle. 

"Have a nice nap, babe?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I think I needed it" you respond as you get more comfortable in Dave's arms. 

"You've been getting more and more tired lately, John. Is everything alright? Are you getting sick" he puts his hand on your forehead, checking your temperature.

You take his hand away from your forehead, "I'm fine, just tired is all. I'm okay, I promise." 

He seems skeptical but he refrains from asking you further questions and goes back to watching whatever the hell he's watching.

You spend moments in awkward silence. The drama he's watching is half way done by the time you decide to tell Dave about the news. 

"Actually, Dave, I do need to tell you something." 

He looks at you, brow furrowed unsure if he should be worried or relieved that you're finally telling him. 

"You know how I've been more queasy lately and how my naps are more frequent?" 

He nods. 

"There's a reason for that. I...I asked Rose about it and she recommended I try a test first before I go to a doctor." 

Dave looks confused, "A test? What test?" 

"Dave, I'm pregnant. My test came out positive." you blurt out before you lose the courage.

The room falls silent. Even though the television was on you still felt as though the world had stopped. A feeling of dread crawled into your stomach and you were already thinking of ways to pulls this off as a joke. Of course Dave didn't want children, how could you ever believe he'd want to start a family with you? 

Before you could even take those thoughts any further, strong arms pull you into hug, bringing you even closer to Dave's body. "You're pregnant," he whispered in your hair. Holy shit...you're gonna have a baby, our baby. Holy shit." 

You look up and you find that he's smiling sweetly back at you. "You're not...mad?" you ask. 

"John, why the fuck would I be mad? This is the best day of my life! This is...this is..." he trails off before taking you in for a passionate kiss. You melt into it immediately. 

He breaks the kiss with a smack of your lips leaving you dazed, "Thank you," he whispers as he leaves butterfly kisses on your face, " Thank you for making me the most happiest man alive." he ends it with a small peck to your lips that leaves you smiling like an idiot. 

For the rest of your time watching his dramas he rubs your stomach affectionately, a small smile on his lips and honestly, you couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to approach it so I did this.

"Anyway," the doctor said as she looked at some paperwork on a clipboard, “Both blood and urine tests came back positive.” 

You gave the doctor a confused look “Positive? Does that mean...that I'm—” 

"Yes, Mr. Egbert, you're pregnant." the doctor finished. "2 months to be exact, congratulations."

You and Dave exchange looks of excitement, clearly elated by the news. Dave had taken you to the doctor to get tests done and confirm that you were indeed pregnant. Now that you had official results, you could now truly celebrate. 

"We're going to have a baby, Dave!" You smiled as Dave squeezed your hand. 

"We're going to be parents." is all he could say, clearly all his excitement lodged in his throat. 

The doctor giggled as she went behind her desk, rummaging around for a pen and a small notepad. She scribbled something on the first page before ripping it off. She pulled another piece of paper off her clipboard as well, and handed them both to you 

"There's a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and a list of recommended OB/GYNs. The ones in bold also specialize in male Omegas. 

You glanced at the list and prescription before looking up and nodding at the doctor, "Thank you! We'll make sure to schedule an appointment with one of them soon."

"You're welcome," she replies, standing up, prompting the young couple to do the same, "Please let me know if you have any problems in the meantime, and again, congratulations!"

* * *

"Dave," you whined with your head shoved into the toilet bowl, "I don't feel well."

"Considering your current position, I'd assume you felt like shit," the blond replied. 

"It's not the time for puns, douchewaffle," you managed to say before you heaved into the toilet bowl. 

It was the middle of the night when you had rushed to the bathroom, waking up Dave in the process. He chased after you to check if you were okay and found you retching into the toilet. 

Dave knelt beside you and rubbed your back in an attempt to soothe you. "Feel any better?" he asked, concern in his voice. 

You gently shook your head, you felt terrible. "I don't, my head hurts." 

Dave rose to his feet. "I'll get you some water, wait here."

You nodded weakly, "Thanks, Dave." 

By the time he returned, another wave of nausea had hit you and you were vomiting once more. 

Dave set the glass on the sink counter and knelt by your side once again. 

* * *

"I don't know, Jake, I just feel like my emotions are all over the place and I can't control them."

You're currently visiting your cousin Jake. He's been through these pregnancy shenanigans before over a year ago, when he had little Sebastian with Dirk. You'd thought he'd be the best person to ask about your changing body and moods. Doctors were too cold and technical and you felt Jake might do a better job at helping you find your peace of mind. 

"Well, you are 5 months into it all, so it's normal to experience mood swings here and there." Jake says. 

"But you don't understand, Jake, I feel as if Dave hates me for it and he'll leave me any day now."

Jake starts laughing even before you finish your thought, "Silly willy, John. Dave won't leave you because of some mood swings, he loves you." 

"But—"

"No buts, mister," Jake interrupts. " Listen John, I've been in your shoes before with your current botherations and I was certain Dirk would've packed his bags and skedaddled out of my life at any second, but he didn't, because he loves me, just like Dave loves you." 

He gave you a smile, "Besides, I'm sure if you talk to him about your concern, he'll understand." 

You were unconvinced but decided to drop the topic in favor of something else. "So how are you doing, Jake? How's little Sebastian doing, isn't he almost two?" 

"Oh, that little rascal is always up to no good, let me tell you." 

You spend the rest of your evening talking about little Sebastian and his ridiculous antics.

* * *

The transducer tickled your skin, but you were thankful it wasn't painful like you thought it would be. 

You're currently lying on an examining table getting your ultrasound done. Dave was squeezing your hand tightly on one side of you, while the other stood the ultrasonographer gently moved the transducer around your stomach. 

"Well, John, it looks like your baby is developing normally and everything is going well;" she said. "As you can see here, this is its little head and this is its body." she pointed at the screen next to her. 

"So there's no problem, everything's okay?" Dave asked again. 

The ultrasonographer nodded, "Yes, from what we can tell from this ultrasound, your baby seems to be doing fine. " she said as she continued to move the transducer on your skin, and what it looks like, you're expecting a girl, congratulations!" 

"A girl?" 

"As of now, that's what your baby seems to be, but it's not a for sure until a couple more weeks."

You held tightly to Dave's hand, "Hear that Dave, we're having a baby girl," and you almost burst into tears of joy if it wasn't for Dave rubbing circles on your skin with his thumb. 

"Yeah, our baby girl." 

* * *

"Dave, leave my stomach alone!" 

"But I want to feel the baby kicking." 

You roll your eyes at Dave's silly antics. You're both in bed after a long day of shopping at the hardware store. You had gathered all the materials needed to furnish a nursery, but now, now you were just tired of walking so much. Your legs felt sore and the fact that they've been swelling up didn't help either. Pregnancy, as you've learned, sucks. 

Dave continues to rub your stomach with his head to your side, making sure that he wasn't adding too much weight on you. This was one of his favorite things to do, you've noticed, more so now that your belly has grown. He liked to rub your belly and pretend to talk to the baby. Your alpha is ridiculous, honestly. 

"We bought you stuff for your room today, did you know that?" Dave says in his baby voice. You think It's funny that Dave turned out to be so into this. He's more affectionate and he's not at all embarrassed at how he talks to your baby. You would've thought he'd be awkward about the whole thing, but he's surprisingly not. He'll be a great dad, you think as you run your fingers through his hair. 

"Dave, it's time for bed," you say. 

You can feel him nodding against your belly, "Okay. Let me just-" he kisses your belly, "Okay, I'm done."

"You're such a dork," you tease. 

"Takes one to know one, babe." he says as he adjust himself, "Besides, don't say you don't like it." 

"Doesn't make you any less of a dork." you say as you try to adjust yourself. You honestly feel like a turtle when you're moving around, but you finally manage to turn yourself to your side. It's then you feel Dave chest on your back as he gets comfortable behind you. His hand massaging your belly once more. One thing that hasn't changed is how clingy he is in bed. 

"Good night, Dave." 

He kisses the back of your head, "Good night, John." and a smile graces your lips as you fall asleep. 

* * *

Dave looks like he's hiding something. He seemed angsty, when you both left for your doctor's appointment that morning, and even more when you went to pick up groceries. Now you're heading back to your apartment and he's been silent ever since. 

"So...what are you planning to do after this," you ask him. 

"I'm uh..." he hesitates "Uh, I'm going to uh, water the plants." he says a bit too loud. 

"Dave we don't have plants that need constant watering." 

"Our neighbor's plants?" 

You look at him bemusedly, "Dave are you hiding something from me?" 

He glances at you as he turns the corner into your street "What makes you say that?" 

"Well, you've been acting weird all day is all." you furrow your brow, "Are you feeling sick? Want me to make you soup when we get home?"

"No!" he lets out as he parks the car, "Not at all, no. I'm great, more than great, more than Alexander himself great." 

You shrug, "Well okay, if you say so."

You get out of the car and let Dave know to take out the groceries while you open the door. You haven't even fully stepped in when—

"SURPRISE!"

Your draw drops as you see the scene laid before you. Your friends are all over place, sitting in any chair they could find, streamers and pink and blue balloons adorn the ceiling. There's also a huge banner in front of a gift table that reads "It's a Girl!" in powder pink letters. You're honestly surprised at all the decorations. 

"Wow," is all you manage to say. 

Dave walks behind you "Surprise, babe. I hope you like it." you hear him say. 

You turn around immediately and bring him down for a kiss. "Thank you, you're the best!" 

"It wasn't just my doing, y' know. Rose and Jade made it all happen" he turns to the girls in front of you. 

"Oh I'm so happy for you, John!" Jade squeaks as she hugs you, "I can't wait to be an aunt!"

Rose approaches you next and gives you a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations again, John." she smiles. "You'll be a great father, there's no doubt about that." 

"Are we gonna get this fucking party started or should I leave?" you hear Karkat in the background. 

"Cool it, kitkat, but if you wanna leave, be my guest. " Dave yells back as he takes your hand and leads you inside. 

* * *

You're currently sitting on the couch watching one of your favorite Nick Cage movies, Con Air. You felt like today was a lazy day, so you made yourself some popcorn and sat down to waste the day away. 

Dave is currently out at work, He had said that he might stay late at his office today, and that you shouldn't wait for him. Which sucks, because you miss him. 

You wince as you feel a dull pain in your stomach. Those were becoming more frequent now. You decide to lay down on your side instead, maybe that will help you relax. 

But then you feel it, the uncomfortable feeling of fluids leaking out of you. It takes you a second to figure out what's happening and you reach for the phone. 

You have to tell Dave. 

The phone rings 4 agonizing times before Dave finally picks up and his familiar deep voice is heard on the line"Hello?"

"Dave, don't freak out," you manage to say.

"Okay, I'll try not too, but honestly that's enough to freak me out, John" he supplies. "Is everything okay? Do you need something? i could get it on my way from work." he asks concern in his voice. 

"Dave," you begin, "The baby's coming, my water just broke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johndave in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but I wasn't aiming for graphic, so I kept it as short as possible.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're one breath away from a panic attack. 

You're currently holding John's hand as you wipe the sweat off his face with a towel in your other. You're in the operating room and they're preparing him for a c-section procedure. John doesn't look too good, he's been having contractions for a couple hours now. Just seeing him in pain makes you want to wrap around him and protect him from all the painful sensations he's feeling, but unlike other times, this time you couldn't do anything about it. 

When John had called you telling you the baby was coming, you had froze in place. Everything around you became static and all you could think of was that your mate and your child were n danger. You don't know what happened after that but you found yourself in your car speeding through the streets trying to get home. It's a miracle you didn't crash or worse, get a ticket. 

You found him in the living room couch, breathing erratically and shaking from the pain he must be in. After running around the house, gathering supplies for his stay at the hospital, you both managed to get into your car and rush yourselves to the hospital. 

Hours later, you find yourself sitting in a chair by John's head, preparing for an emergency c-section. The baby just wouldn't keep moving and the doctor had decided it would be best to not go with a natural labor. 

John was terrified, and if you're being honest with yourself, so were you. You tried your best to be there for him, to not pay attention to what they were doing with the lower half of his body. You smoothed his hair, released a bit of your scent to calm him down. You wouldn't let go of his hand. 

And then when it seems hours have passed you hear it, crying. You can't help but grin at the sound and you look down at John and he's practically crying from happiness. You lean down and kiss his sweaty face, anywhere you can reach, you don't care. 

"We had a baby" you whisper as you give him one more gentle kiss on his forehead. 

He squeezes your hand, "Dave...we had a baby," he repeats.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl" a nurse says as she hands John your bundled up daughter. You can sense how awkward he feels carrying her, but he quickly adjusts.

You lean closer to take a better look, and he tries his best to stroke your daughter's face. You can't believe she's your daughter, you're a father holy shit. She has the chubbiest cheeks, with a tuft of black hair on her head, and her eyes are tightly closed. She's perfect. 

"She's ours, Dave," John finally says. 

"She's our daughter," you add as a small smile graces your lips. 

John's eyes fill with tears as his face breaks into a grin, "Our...Casey." 

And while the doctors continue to stitch John back together, you marvel at the little bundle of life he has in his arms, that both of you created. As John nuzzles Casey's chubby little face, you fall in love all over again, but now your heart has room for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then maybe an epilogue and that's it, we'll be done!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue

You wakes up at 4am to crying. Again. 

You should've expected this, but that didn't mean you had to like it. After you were released from the hospital, you and Dave set out to readjust your lives to accommodate Casey. You still couldn't go back to work, but you were allowed to work from home on small projects at the very least. Dave on the other hand, tried to come home earlier so that he could help you with the baby. 

You reluctantly get up and to get a bottle prepared for Casey. After warming up her bottle, you shuffle your way to her nursery, her cries getting louder as you get closer. You bend down her crib to pick her up. She's so tiny. You're still in awe that she grew inside of you. 

You rock her gently in your arms in an attempt to sooth her, before giving her her bottle. She immediately takes it and starts sucking on the nipple. You hum softly as you look down at your daughter, _your Casey_. You've never felt so blessed in your entire life. 

Dave finds you sitting on the couch in the corner of the nursery. Casey is finally asleep again and you were about to take her back to her crib. He looks at you fondly as you look up at him. He has the same look he had when you too mated and honestly it makes your insides all gooey. It's disgusting in the best way possible.

You stand up as carefully as you can to put Casey back in her crib. As you set her down you feel Dave's presence behind you. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he whispers. You can't help but smile at his comment. Dave has been mesmerized by Casey since the day she was born. 

"Yeah, and she's ours" you whisper back as you straighten up. Dave turns you around until he has both his hands on your hips. He leans down to kiss your temple, "Thank you," he murmurs on your skin. "What for?" 

"For giving me so much happiness." he says. You can't constrain the smile that breaks into your features. It's all Dave's fault, the big dumb romantic. But you wouldn't trade him for anyone else. You lean up to peck him on the lips, taking his hand to lead him outside the nursery. "You're such a sap. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Hey I just poured out my feelings to you and this is how you treat me?" he squawks. You snort, "I love you, dumbass, and I'm glad we have her; I'm glad I have you." Dave doesn't say anything else, but even in the dim light you know he's blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I'm sorry this took so long, but here you have it, the end of Love Nest. It's short, but I think this about closes this story. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this, let me know!


End file.
